


The Cat that Got the Cream

by SailorChibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Alpha Adrien Agreste, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Omega/Beta, F/M, Knotting, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila Rossi is a bitch, Making Out, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Penetrative Sex, Protective Adrien Agreste, Scents, chat noir/ladybug - Freeform, ladynoir sex, lila rossi up to her usual tricks, ruts, they have sex before the reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: When Ladybug asks Chat if he wants to spend their heat and rut together, he quickly accepts. Neither of them foresaw what would happen when Adrien walked into class a couple days later.





	The Cat that Got the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick of all the alpha Marinette/omega Adrien stories out there. Let's change it up.

It was all Hawkmoth’s fault. Had it not been for the fact that she and Chat Noir had been trapped in such a small space and forced to detransform in order to pretend to give up their miraculous, Ladybug never would’ve known what Chat smelled like. She could’ve lived the rest of her life in blissful ignorance, unaware that his suit was hiding a wonderful scent that Ladybug wanted nothing more than to roll around in.

She had coped as best she could for the most part, seeing herself through her heats like always. She continued to use toys and pretend that Adrien, her alpha of choice, was with her. But it just wasn’t the same. Her orgasms, never as fulfilling as she would have liked, now felt empty and unsatisfactory. There was always that little voice in the back of her head that wanted Chat.

Not Adrien.

Chat.

Ladybug groaned out loud, cutting Chat off mid-sentence. He stopped, giving her a puzzled look, as she grabbed two fistfuls of hair and yanked. Sexual frustration was a real bitch, especially when you had to work closely with the guy you desperately wanted to jump. Her heat was only a day or two away and it was like pure torture to sit here next to him when every inch of her was already screaming for contact.

“Are you okay?” Chat asked after a moment.

“No,” Ladybug said, turning to look at him. That was a mistake. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on his lips. Chat was, after all, a very attractive man. He’d grown up and it showed in his broadening shoulders and deepening voice and the faint stubble on his chin.

“Is it your heat?” He dropped his voice low, as though was any risk of anyone overhearing them when they were on the roof of a ten-story building and it was 3am.

Honestly, he could be so thoughtful sometimes that she just wanted to grab him and kiss him.

“Yes. No. It’s – ugh.” Ladybug sighed and let her hair go, slumping her shoulders. It was also Hawkmoth’s fault that Chat now knew she was an omega, and she knew that Chat was an alpha. The suits blocked everything, so all of Paris believed that Ladybug and Chat Noir were betas. It was an extra layer of protection for their identities, Tikki had explained.

To give Chat his credit, absolutely nothing about their encounters had changed even after he found out she was an omega. He still went along with her plans for the most part, only hesitating when he thought something was wrong or when he had a different way of looking at the situation. They _fit_ together, Ladybug thought morosely, like they were an alpha and omega from the fairytales she’d loved so much growing up.

“Uh… okay,” Chat said slowly.

Ladybug sighed. “I want to ask you to do something, but it’s really inappropriate and I’m afraid you’ll say yes just because it’s me.”

“What’s the question?” Chat asked.

“Chat…”

“Well, I can’t say yes or no until I know what the question is,” he said reasonably.

She struggled in silence for a few seconds longer before she sighed. “Would you… wouldyouspendmyheatwithme?”

It took him a moment to work out what she was asking. Once he did, his eyes went wide. “What – seriously?”

“Yes. It’s getting kind of unbearable,” she admitted reluctantly. “And I don’t know anyone else… I don’t really trust anyone else.” That was the truth. She would even be hesitant if Adrien came by and offered. Tempted, but hesitant.

“Wow,” Chat breathed, staring at her. “I never thought you’d ask for that.”

“Like I said, it’s super inappropriate. We’re partners. We have a professional relationship. I’m sorry.” Ladybug looked down at the ground, embarrassed to have even voiced her question.

“Hey, I didn’t say no,” Chat said, and her head snapped up.

“What?”

He rubbed his chin and shrugged. “Well… my rut is coming up too. Plagg says it’s common for Ladybug and Chat Noir to synchronize eventually, whether they’re both omegas, both alphas, or an omega and an alpha. I wouldn’t be opposed to spending it with you. Not at all.” He smiled at her, that ridiculously sweet, affectionate smile that had been making her heart stutter lately.

“But it wouldn’t be – you know I – I mean –” Ladybug flailed her hands uselessly. _Not in love with you_, she wanted to say, even though she was no longer wholly sure that was true. She didn’t want Chat going into this thinking they were going to come out dating, because she hadn’t yet sorted out her increasingly confusing feelings and she couldn’t promise him things that she wasn’t sure she could deliver on.

“It’s just sex, not a date?” he supplied, smiling wryly when she blushed. “I get it, LB. I know nothing else is on the table.”

Ladybug eyed him, wondering if that was true, but it occurred to her that she had to take Chat at his word on this one. So she said, “And then… I didn’t know if we could work out the logistics of it all. I know your dad is restrictive.” That was putting it mildly.

“He usually doesn’t schedule anything for me on those days,” said Chat. “And, coincidentally, he’s going out of town for about a week. I usually lock myself up in my room. No one will know if I’m there or somewhere else.” He winked at her. “Your ladybug luck must be working. What about your parents?”

“They’d be nervous,” Ladybug said. “They’d probably wanna meet you, but that’s not going to work.” She sighed. “Maybe this is useless.”

“Don’t give up so easily, Bugaboo. I’m sure we can make it work.” He grinned confidently.

And, as it turned out, he was right. Marinette’s parents weren’t exactly pleased by the idea of her spending her heat with someone they didn’t know. In the end, Marinette fessed up and admitted that she was going to be with Chat Noir. Her maman was thrilled; her papa less so (he’d never quite let go of his grudge after the whole Papa-Garou thing). But Marinette was seventeen and excited, and in the end they agreed – but only after her maman made sure Marinette had been keeping up to date on her birth control.

Which Marinette was, thank you very much. She didn’t want pups yet.

Early Friday morning, Ladybug took her bag and made her way to a small hotel. Chat had booked a room for them; he’d veto-ed staying at Le Grand Paris before Ladybug had even opened her mouth, citing a desire to stay as far away from Chloé as possible. That was more than fine with Ladybug. She didn’t want to have to worry about Chloé or anyone else seeing her, and Le Grand Paris attracted a lot of important people.

She landed on the balcony Chat had pointed out to her last night during patrol and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, then crouched down so as not to be seen. “Tikki, spots off.”

Red light flashed around her and then Tikki appeared. She took one look at Marinette’s face and smiled. “Relax, Marinette. You want this to happen, right?”

“More than anything,” Marinette muttered. Last night had been hell. Stuck in a limbo of pure sexual energy, she hadn’t been able to sleep _or_ bring herself off even though she’d tried repeatedly. Her body ached and her panties were already wet.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the mask she’d made. It covered the upper half of her face, just like her magical mask did. Marinette slid it on, making sure that it was perfectly affixed before she glanced at Tikki. Tikki studied her for a moment before nodding and gave her a thumbs up. The approval made Marinette feel a little better. Part of her was surprised that Tikki was supportive of this. The rest of her just didn’t care and wanted to climb Chat like a tree _yesterday_.

“Chat? I’m here,” she called out, pushing the balcony door open a bit. Tikki flew inside and zipped over to the comfortable little nest built on one of the chairs, where Plagg was already reclining with a chunk of Camembert. Marinette wiggled her fingers at Plagg and stowed her bag behind a chair; she’d gone over every item meticulously to make sure there was nothing in there that would give her away, but she still felt nervous.

“Ladybug?” Chat appeared in the bathroom doorway, dressed in one of the hotel’s bathrobes. He was wearing his mask too, but the eyes that were looking at her were decidedly human.

And it was weird to see him like that, but nice too. Even if she did miss the kitty ears and tail a little. Marinette smiled. “Hi Kitty.”

“Hi. So… umm… how do you want to do this?” Chat asked awkwardly.

“Uh,” Marinette said. She fiddled with the hem of her dress, then took a deep breath and called upon every ounce of confidence she possessed. This was Chat, she reminded herself. Chat, who was her best friend, her partner, her loyal protector. Chat, who smelled _amazing_ already.

She closed the distance between them, hesitating only slightly before she set her hand on his shoulder. Chat relaxed under her touch, hands hovering in the air as he glanced at her with an implicit question. Marinette nodded and he rested his hands on her hips. His human, ungloved hands. Even through the thin cotton of her shift dress, she could feel the heat radiating off him. He was close to his rut, she thought, as close as she was to her heat.

“Kiss me, Chat,” she whispered. At one time, she never would’ve thought she’d say those words. But it felt right.

Chat’s lips parted and he bent his head to obey. What started as a light kiss, what was meant to be tentative, quickly became hungry. An electric tingle rushed through Marinette at the first touch of his mouth, and she couldn’t resist throwing her arms around his neck and dragging him down. She had been waiting for this for so long. Chaste wasn’t going to cut it, not with the burning flaring up in her core.

Luckily, Chat had always been quick on the draw. He kissed her back, angling his head slightly for better access, tongue sliding into her mouth as soon as she parted her lips. Marinette gasped at the sensation, letting her fingers run up his neck and into his hair. She nipped his bottom lip and heard him growl deep in his throat; she smirked, kissing him one last time, before pulling back.

“My Lady,” Chat said breathlessly. There was new light in his eyes, a primal light that made Marinette _ache_.

“_Mon minou_,” she murmured in return, backing off. She kept her eyes on his and reached down to grab her dress, shamelessly pulling it up over her head. She’d worn her nicest lingerie for this moment: a skimpy, sky-blue set that she’d bought shopping with Alya one time. She had never expected that Chat would be the first person to see, but the expression on his face was well worth it.

“You’re beautiful,” Chat told her, reaching for her again. This time, she caught his hands and pulled him back towards the bed. Sitting down, she tugged at him until he was bent over her with one knee on the bed.

“Touch me?” Marinette asked.

He nodded but drew back just enough to shuck his robe. Her breath caught at the sight of his chest, toned and muscled from many hours of akuma fighting and patrolling. His skin was hot and firm when she placed a hand on his pectoral muscle. He knelt over her again and leaned down to kiss her, this time bringing their upper halves together with much less clothing in between. Feeling that much bare skin was intoxicating.

Marinette could feel her heat ramping up with every touch and every kiss. His hands were everywhere, stroking her back and belly and shoulders and thighs. He was hesitant to touch her breasts though, until finally she grabbed his hands and put them on her chest. Chat froze for a split second, so she arched her back to better press her breasts into his hands.

Then his fingers finally moved, finding her nipples and rubbing them gently. She sighed pleasantly at the feeling and leaned up to kiss him again. But quickly, it just wasn’t enough. She wanted more. The hardness against her left thigh suggested that Chat did too. Between the two of them and the pheromones they were drenching the room in, he would be in a rut and she in her heat within minutes.

She wanted him inside before that happened.

Chat seemed to know, as he so often did, what she was thinking. He lowered his head and began to kiss her neck, whispering, "I really want to fuck you."

"I really want you to," Marinette whispered back. There would be time to get to know each other's bodies later. Right now, she _needed_ him.

It was agony to tear herself away, but Marinette forced herself to scoot backwards up the bed until she was reclining semi-comfortably against some pillows. Chat followed like he couldn't help himself. She spread her legs and yanked her panties aside; he pushed his boxers down. She caught a brief glimpse of his cock, hard and ready, as he neared, and then her eyes were fluttering shut at the first feel of hot flesh on her most intimate place. She grasped at his shoulders and tried not to moan too loudly as he smoothly sank into her, sliding in until his knot was bumping up against her lips.

"Oh my god," Chat gasped in her ear. "You're so - fuck. You're so wet, Ladybug."

"You feel so big," she said, her fingers roaming his back. It was the truth. He was bigger than her toys, stretching her in all the right, delicious ways. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have his knot inside, but she really wanted to find out.

Chat kissed her again, greedy and desperate, and started fucking her in short, harsh thrusts. It was like he couldn't bear to slide all the way out before he was fucking into her again, and it was fast and hot and Marinette was panting in between kisses - she slid a hand down to rub at her clit, whimpering and arching her back. She _finally_ came after what felt like months, clenching around Chat's cock, grinding down on him, tipping her chin up in an unspoken invitation that Chat, thank god, didn't take advantage of no matter how much he must've wanted to.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, you're beautiful, LB, you're so beautiful -" Chat's voice cut out as she yanked him down and kissed him with every ounce of the passion racing through her. He slammed hard against her and she shuddered as his knot slid inside, sealing them together. His hips worked frantically as he came, pumping her full of come.

Then he collapsed against her, shaking, and she wrapped her arms around him and stared at the ceiling. A fog of sorts dissipated, once that she felt like she'd been living in for the past week, leaving her with the ability to think semi-clearly. From zero to locked together in the span of what, fifteen minutes? She smiled to herself. In some ways it was absurdly fast, but in other ways - god, she'd been waiting for this moment for _months_. Ever since the day that she first got a good whiff of Chat's scent. His delicious, tantalizing scent, which was filling her nostrils with every breath she took.

"Did I break you?" she said finally, combing her fingers through his hair. She pressed her nose to him and inhaled deeply.

Chat huffed, tiredly nosing at her neck. "Not even close."

"Good. I have a lot of plans for you, _Chaton_."

"We have at least three days to do whatever we want," Chat pointed out, lifting himself up on an elbow. He looked down at her and smiled crookedly, then confessed, "I really want to eat you out."

The heat rose in her core again at the thought, and Marinette groaned. "I certainly won't say no to that," she said huskily.

"And I want to fuck you again," he added. "Over the bed... with you on top... from behind..." He kissed her between words. "In the shower... on the chair... maybe even out on the balcony..."

"Yes, yes, all of that," Marinette breathed, licking her lips. She clenched down and Chat moaned softly, and she felt another fresh gush of come filling her up. It was a heady sensation that was turning her on all over again. She started to slide her hand back down her body, but Chat beat her there.

"Let me, My Lady," he said with a smirk, his clever fingers finding her clit with unerring precision. He started to rub in slow, lazy circles that made Marinette shudder and whine, her nails digging into his upper arms.

It wouldn't be long before she lost track of how many times Chat made her fall apart.

* * *

Adrien felt sated for quite possibly the first time in his life as he headed home Monday night, the taste of Ladybug still on his lips. She had seen him off with a wicked smile and one last kiss for the road. Part of him wanted to go running back to her, but he no longer felt the burning need that threatened to consume her. That had been well-fucked out of both of them. It was definitely the best rut that Adrien had ever had, and he hoped that Ladybug could say the same when it came to her heat: he'd certainly done his best to satisfy her in every way possible.

"You look like the kitten that got the cream," Plagg said dryly as Adrien walked into his room. He burst out of Adrien's pocket and quickly flew to the other side of the room, wrinkling his nose.

"I did get the cream. Many times," Adrien replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Ladybug had allowed him to taste her at least half a dozen different times. One of his favorite memories would forever be holding her up against the shower wall, face buried in her cunt, while she clutched at his hair and begged him to fuck her. He'd brought her off twice before he acquiesced, and she'd been so ready for him that she'd come a third time the moment his cock slid in.

"Ew," Plagg whined. "You already stink. Stop it."

"Sorry," Adrien said, not meaning it. Personally, he thought he smelled fantastic. After spending four days together, his and Ladybug's scents had mingled together into something that Adrien just wanted to bottle up and take a bath in. It stung to think that, in time, their scents would return to normal. Possibly even after they transformed for the first time. He eyed Plagg a bit warily.

"Yeah, sure you are. Go shower!" Plagg ordered.

"After all the stinky cheese you eat, you have some nerve telling me that I stink," Adrien said, amused, but he did go take a shower. After all, he and Ladybug hadn't exactly focused on cleaning themselves. They'd taken what, two... no, three showers together. She'd sunk to her knees and given him a blowjob during the first one. He'd come so hard he'd slipped on the wet tiles and would've fallen had she not caught him. Worth it, though. The image of her on her knees, looking up at him with her blue eyes, lips around his cock, would fuel his masturbation fantasies for life.

He showered, whistling the whole time, and dried off when he climbed out. He pulled on boxers and retired to bed. Four full days of sex did leave a guy exhausted; Ladybug's heat had never allowed them to sleep for more than a couple of hours. Twice he'd woken up to find her on top of him, already fucking herself on his cock. Adrien had enjoyed every moment of it, and his rut had enabled him to match her step for step. Their sexual frenzy had been so potent that both her heat and his rut had lasted a day longer than it usually did.

As far as he was concerned, it just proved how well matched they were. Maybe now Ladybug might even see it the same way...

His dreams were full of Ladybug, just as beautiful and sexy as she was in real life, and so Adrien woke in an excellent mood. It didn't even bother him that his father and Nathalie were still away, meaning that he ate breakfast alone with only Plagg for company. The Gorilla drove him to school; they were running a little late, so everyone was already inside when Adrien got there. He bid the Gorilla goodbye and headed in, bookbag thumping against his legs as he ran to his classroom. Between his modelling jobs and being Chat Noir, he was late enough as it was.

But when he got to the classroom, he realized he'd beaten Madame Bustier there. No one noticed him come in. Everyone's attention was centered on Lila, who was clutching at her wrist and crying. Or fake crying. Adrien couldn't really tell, and frankly he didn't care. Or at least he didn't care until he realized that while some people, like Rose and Mylène, were fawning over Lila, others, like Alya and Alix, were scowling at Marinette. Only Nino and Nathaniel had their heads down, like they were deliberately trying not to get involved in whatever was happening.

"Seriously, Marinette, how could you?" Alya was demanding.

"But I didn't," Marinette said weakly. Her words were lost underneath a loud cry from Lila when Mylène gently twisted her wrist.

“I’m sorry!” Mylène said, horrified.

"It's - it's okay," Lila said with a brave smile. "And Alya, I'm sure Marinette didn't mean to trip me and make me fall down two whole flights of stairs. She's just clumsy, right?"

"I... I didn't trip..." Marinette said.

"So, you did it on purpose?" Alya said, looking shocked. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No! I just meant -" Marinette shook her head. "I wasn't anywhere near Lila!"

"Marinette, if it's an accident it's one thing, but to sit there and say you had nothing to do with it is pretty crappy," Alix said, shaking her head.

"Maybe I'm remembering wrong," Lila said. "I did hit my head on the way down."

Adrien rolled his eyes to himself. He didn't need to have been there to know that Lila was lying. If Marinette had hurt someone, she would've been falling all over herself to make amends in any way she could. This was more than likely one of Lila's stunts to make herself look better and Marinette look worse. And it was clearly working, since the rest of the class, whether they recognized it or not, had ganged up on Marinette.

Normally he didn't like to confront people. Living with his father had taught him pretty quickly that confrontation always made things worse, and that it was better to lay low and not attract attention or make waves. But Lila wasn't Gabriel Agreste. She was just a schoolyard bully. He still stood by what he'd said to Marinette: calling Lila out in front of everyone wasn't the best way to deal with her. However, it wasn't right that she was doing this to Marinette either. And it wasn’t right that everyone else in the class was siding with Lila without even listening to Marinette.

He set his bag down on his desk. Nino looked up in surprise. Adrien nodded at him but didn't pause, stepping up and moving to stand behind Marinette. He didn't really know what he was going to do - he couldn't call Lila out for being a liar, but he wasn't going to let this continue. Maybe he could get everyone to just calm down.

All thoughts of defusing the situation fled when he paused beside Marinette and breathed in.

Up until now, Adrien had been a very polite little alpha and had never scented Marinette. It just wasn't something you did unless you were very, very close or immediate family. And it had never been a big deal before: people's scents weren't overly strong in a typical environment unless they were riled up or aroused. Besides, after realizing how fantastic Ladybug smelled, Adrien had never been interested in scenting anyone else. After spending four days up close and personal with her, Ladybug's scent was practically burned into his nostrils. He would _never_ forget it.

Marinette was Ladybug.

There was no other explanation for the scent wafting off her. Adrien was probably the only person who it would impact this strongly, given that she smelled like an incredible combination of the two of them; the heady aroma filled his head and made him feel like he was floating – until Marinette made a quiet, hurt sound and reality crashed back in as Adrien realized something vital.

Lila was _threatening_ Marinette. His partner.

Adrien heard himself growl. Marinette turned to him in shock. He took a single step forward and moved in front of her, suddenly so infuriated that he could barely think straight. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Rossi?"

Dead silence. Alya's mouth fell open.

"Oh," Marinette whispered, very softly, behind him.

She knew, then.

"A-Adrien?" Lila stuttered, her eyes enormous.

"How dare you lie about Marinette like that? If she had tripped you, she would own up to it. Marinette isn't the kind of person who lies. In fact, her real friends know that she hates liars." He included Alya in that, glaring at her. "I haven't said anything to you so far because I thought it was better to keep quiet. But there is no way I'm going to stand here and let you keep turning everyone against Marinette when she's done nothing to deserve it!"

Lila's mouth opened and closed before she exclaimed, "That's - I can't believe you're accusing me of lying!"

"That's because you are. And you have been all along," Adrien hissed. "Marinette has never done anything to you, but you've made it your personal vendetta to make her look like a horrible person for no reason! I won't stand for it anymore!"

Marinette's hands gripped his arm before he could step forward, and she tensely said, "Alya, I think it's time for everyone to leave."

"What?" Alya said. "No way! Adrien, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"He's got it all wrong!" Lila exclaimed, shooting to her feet. "Marinette must have lied to him too!"

It was a desperate move on her part and also the wrong one; Adrien hadn't felt hatred very often in his life, but he felt it now. His rage at Lila grew until he was ready to leap at her and claw her eyes out. He could, he knew. His nails were a little thicker, a little sharper, than the average person's. Perks of owning the Black Cat miraculous for as long as he had. He could feel himself beginning to lose control, as the perceived threat to his partner, another alpha at that, scoffed and crossed her arms with a mulish expression.

"Lila, that's enough!" Madame Bustier barked, and everyone except for Adrien jumped. "Everyone out of the classroom now except for Adrien and Marinette."

"But Madame Bustier -" Alya began.

"_Now_, Alya. You're smart enough to recognize an alpha on the verge of losing it," Madame Bustier snapped. She was standing at the door, maintaining a safe and unthreatening distance.

Alya looked back at Adrien, and it was like she only just clued into what was happening. Her eyes widened and she jumped up. Everyone else followed suit, hurrying over to the door. Even Lila, the coward that she was.

"Marinette, are you sure you're okay?" Madame Bustier asked. "Should I call Monsieur Agreste?"

"No, Madame, please don't. We're fine," Marinette said.

"If you need me, just call," Madame Bustier said. She left, shutting the door.

Immediately, Marinette was in his arms. She was crying and laughing all at the same time. "Adrien, Adrien, I can't believe you did that," she was saying.

Adrien hugged her, burying his nose in her neck. She smelled happier now, less dragged down with anger and fear, and it helped to lessen the rage still smoldering in his chest. "You're my lady."

"And you're my kitty," Marinette said, cupping his face. "Oh gosh. I never thought - wow, Chat, we fucked up so bad."

"No. No, we didn't," Adrien said, still shaky with the pure emotion of the moment - he'd heard of alphas going into a rage before, but he hadn't known it would be like that. He tightened his grip on Marinette and found himself kissing her neck.

She stilled at that, looking up at him.

He looked back at her.

Then, slowly, she tipped her chin up to expose the curve of her neck, where her mating gland lay. Adrien's eyes dropped to that spot as though mesmerized.

"I lied," Marinette said softly. "I wanted more. That's why I was afraid you would say yes."

"Marinette..." Adrien said. His hands shook where he touched her, or maybe that was her shaking. It was all happening so fast, except it wasn't. Hadn't they been headed to this point over the last four years?

"Bite me, Kitty," she whispered.

He lowered his head and opened his mouth, scraping his teeth against her gland; she shivered and twisted, and he felt her teeth gently closing around his own gland. They bit down at the same time. It was a spark of bright pain before the pain was tempered by the bond flowing overtop it, like an ocean wave crashing in over the sandy beach. Adrien kept his eyes shut for several moments, licking at the spot where he'd bitten her, until the bond had fully solidified. He could _feel_ her now, a soft spot at the back of his head, feel her love, her anger, her joy, her arousal.

"I love you," Adrien said helplessly, overwhelmed.

"I love you too." She guided his head up and kissed him. He eagerly kissed her back. Within moments, they were fumbling at each other's clothes.

He fucked her right there in the classroom, stark naked atop Lila Rossi's desk, slower and deeper than the heat and rut induced fucking would've allowed for. This time he called out Marinette's name when he came, and she moaned out his real name when his fingers found her clit and touched her the way he now knew she loved. When they were both spent, and Adrien's knot was sealed inside of her, he carefully picked her up off the desk and stumbled backwards until he found a chair. He sat, letting Marinette settle herself in his lap and then curl up against him.

"She can't have you," Marinette said with satisfaction. "That's what this was all about, you know. She knew I had a crush on you, and she wanted you all for herself."

Adrien scoffed at that, wrapping both arms around her. "My heart has only ever belonged to one woman." He felt Marinette's satisfaction at that, and kissed the top of her head.

"And mine to one man," she said quietly, kissing his chest in return. She giggled then, and he was sure that she'd felt the rush of happiness that exploded through him.

They were mates now, alpha and omega. The strongest, most unbreakable bond that there was. Forever connected. Nothing could tear them apart. He was sure that a lot of people would have a lot of things to say about that, but right then Adrien couldn't have cared less.

"We should get ice cream after school," he said suddenly. "My treat."

She smiled against his chest. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
